


I Claim My Territory At Your Front Door 你家前门是我的地盘

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, crackfic, kept as a pet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞就是：Steve把Bucky/冬兵当成流浪猫驯化，而Bucky/冬兵的反应好像他就是一只流浪猫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Claim My Territory At Your Front Door 你家前门是我的地盘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Claim My Territory At Your Front Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999785) by [Paraxdisepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraxdisepink/pseuds/Paraxdisepink). 



Steve睡前总是会锁好门。不是像有人猜的因为战斗直觉让自己不易受袭击，而是因为他在一个左邻右舍都被抢劫过的社区长大。

 

他只是个人类，不论别人怎么说，如果说他头上的名号威震八方，那么没人谈论这个战斗教科书肩上的压力。今天的一战让他耗尽体力，更别说接下来几周的全身酸痛。Steve到后半夜才好不容易回到家，浑身汗湿地裹在战斗服里，就只剩下足够的力气把他的卧室窗户拽开，脱掉衣服，躺在床上就着包装盒吃了点麦片权当是晚饭。美国队长是希望的象征，但是Steve心里憋着一个想法，这个世界是残忍的，或者说至少命运是残忍的。他现在终于有钱吃饭了，却没有了时间，而且最近食物尝起来像是担忧和内疚的味道。

 

睡意来袭。它让Steve脱离开这个世界足有10个小时。他在灰暗的晨光里醒来，麦片盒子不在他昨晚放着的床头柜上。它现在在窗户下面的地板上。Steve滑下床去仔细看，发现盒子基本空了。

 

有人进过他的卧室。那人还很饿。别的东西倒没有被弄乱或者丢失。

 

不过这仍是一次非法闯入，而且他还是美国队长。他应该给神盾的法医鉴证科打电话。他有死对头，其中一个排在神盾局通缉令的榜首。然而Steve唯一想做的是站着窗户边向外望，看着从三层楼向下能看见的景物，心里因为希望纠结成一团。档案材料把冬兵描述成一个追踪专家。如果某个Steve的仇家能找到他的住所，那这就是他了。

 

这应该给Steve双倍理由把神盾的人叫来。冬兵还逍遥在外想要杀了他，在冬兵视线里就意味着死亡。但他也是Bucky，心里的某部分还是，经历了大萧条时期一起找吃的勉强糊口的这些年之后，一想到Bucky漂泊在外挨饿就让Steve受不了。

 

**

 

转天晚上，Steve把闹表定时在凌晨3点，起床把麦片放在一个蓝色塑料碗里，还有一个勺子和牛奶，一起放在阳台上。凌晨的时候足够冷，所以牛奶放在外头几小时都不会变质。

 

Steve又回去睡觉了，3小时之后醒来。麦片盒全空了，牛奶也少了四分之一。

 

后面连着4个晚上他都做了同样的事，在凌晨3点准时把麦片和牛奶放到外面，醒来准备去晨跑的时候发现那些东西都基本吃光。

 

第五个早晨，Fury一大早就来了，带着最新情报说冬兵最近一次被目击是三周前睡在马里兰的一个火车站。Steve几乎来不及穿上裤子和上衣，把阳台收拾一下，才去开门。透过拉门，Fury看见那个Steve留下的蓝色塑料碗，说道：“在喂流浪动物吗，Rogers？”

 

他把情报递给他，全是又黑又模糊的照片，一个长长深色头发，穿着黑衣服的男人。Steve接过来，瞟了一眼阳台，把害怕咽进肚子，因为他真是在玩火却又心怀愧疚。他也许不能相信神盾，但是Fury是出于好意，数次警告他说冬兵面具后面的那个男人已经不是他遗失许久的最好朋友了，比那糟很多。在真心拯救生命——Steve自己的性命首当其冲——的同时，Fury倾尽神盾所有资源去搜寻Bucky。

 

然而Steve没有证据证明是冬兵每天早晨来到他的阳台上，对他挚友的忠诚自然而然地排在了对Fury或者神盾局的忠诚之前，所以Steve点头撒了个谎。

 

“就是只小区里的猫，长官。我想它没有家。”

 

**

 

Steve需要证据证明那是冬兵。他想让冬兵不要放弃他，因为那些控制它的人已经垮台了，想成为冬兵的关注点，甚至是目标，因为他是Steve遗失的那些伙伴中唯一活下来的。

 

转天晚上，Steve把麦片和牛奶放好，然后决定坐在阳台的一个塑料椅子上等。他知道他简直是让自己暴露在狙击手的枪下或者也许从黑暗的某处会掷出一把刀子。但是没有子弹或者闪光的金属飞到他身上，也没有人爬上来拿吃的。很明显，有规矩。如果有人在，冬兵不会来。

 

**

 

天气突然变冷。除了牛奶和麦片，Steve还在一个保温壶里留了些咖啡。接着的三个晚上他用往常的那些东西和手段引诱造访者之后，更加下定决心要继续做，他把食物放在外面，躺在床上，醒着，等着。他们说冬兵像魅影一样静悄悄地干掉受害者，但是爬上三楼肯定会发出点声音。

 

凌晨4:39整，Steve听见金属碰到栏杆的声响。他一下子跳下床，悄悄走到走廊那里，因为在那他可以透过遮挡露台的半开的百叶窗向外偷看到，又不会被发现。

 

是Bucky，或者说是冬兵，在外头，就是那样的长头发黑衣服，毫无疑问还武装到了牙齿。他蹲在阳台的角落里，爬过去用金属手臂那灵活得不可思议的手指打开麦片盒，迫不及待地扯掉牛奶瓶的盖子开始吃。看着他脸上沾着头发，蜷缩着捧起蓝塑料碗，胡乱把牛奶和麦片往嘴里塞，这让Steve心痛。他饿坏了。

 

Steve等着他吃完，他想吃多少吃多少。Bucky把咖啡留在最后喝，喝完冷牛奶之后来一点热的。他把保温瓶放下，站起身，不论他从哪里来的，他想要回到那里，消失不见。在他能这么做之前，Steve走到阳台上。

 

“Bucky……”

 

冬兵对他的名字毫无反应，只是警惕他出现带来的威胁。他退后抓住栏杆，准备着如果Steve再上前一步就翻过去。

 

Steve呆着没动。如果他把Bucky弄的太过紧张，他可能就无法再靠得这么近了。Bucky看起来很糟，衣服破烂肮脏。他前额靠近发际线的地方有一道红肿发炎的伤口，有一些头发缠在一起，很可能是血。他打过一场，他的头发朝后拢着所以Steve能看见他的双颊过分瘦削。没人给他吃的，谁又会那么做呢？红骷髅和Lukin几周前都被击垮了。

 

Steve心里有一部分在担忧为什么冬兵一直在来他家，为了观察Steve的作息，等候时机，杀了他复仇。文件里说红房把Bucky训得很忠诚……

 

Steve尽量让自己的声音毫无威胁。

 

“来，别跑。你一个人在外面那么冷的天气要干什么呢？这有更多的食物……”

 

冬兵用半狂野的眼神盯着他。Steve不知道他是不是听懂了——他甚至不知道他是不是神志清醒——但是Steve知道他这么紧张就是因为自己一直站在那儿。

 

他进屋，关上门，假装回床上睡觉。按往常的时间醒来时，发现冬兵走了，不过第二天晚上Steve因为神盾的一个冬兵近期可疑行踪的通报会回家晚了，结果发现Bucky蜷在阳台上拉门旁边。他倚着墙睡着了，想找点仅存的避风地。

 

Steve没法早点儿把食物放出去又不让他知道。他把闹钟设在4:30，并决定要用点热乎乎的吃的引诱他一下。他打开一罐意粉放在Bucky的碗里热了热。Steve把它和咖啡搁在起居室的地板上，离拉门只有几英尺远。他还把门留了条缝，希望视觉和热乎食物的香味能把Bucky引进来。他不能呆在外面。

 

**

 

这招管用了。在清晨的时候，那个碗被舔得干干净净，而且毫无疑问是在屋里的地板上吃的，冬兵已经不在阳台上了。Steve松了口气，一是因为让Bucky进了公寓，还因为冬兵没趁他睡觉时宰了他。

 

后来几天晚上都下雨了。一开始暴风雨不怎么大，但是后半夜漂泊大雨夹着狂风袭来。Steve起床，非常肯定冬兵缩在阳台的门旁边。他浑身湿透，长发贴在头上。大楼的墙壁和上面的雨篷没给他任何的遮蔽。

 

Steve打开露台的门。

 

“你可以进来睡。” _虽然你很可能会试着用一根牙签或者徒手杀了我_ ，这句话他没加上。冬兵的眼睛定在他身上但是人没有动。Steve把门开大了点，哄他说：“来。里面暖和。”这哄人的口气把他的小心谨慎破开了一个缺口。也许Steve能让他信任自己，就像他抓着他的把柄似的。

 

不过只要Steve站在那，他就不会进来。Steve转身去了厨房。他没有另一罐意粉去热来引诱冬兵了，不过他有鸡蛋和煎薄饼的早餐可以用微波炉加热一下。他把鸡蛋放在Bucky的蓝碗里，把薄饼抹上黄油，把咖啡放在这些旁边。

 

Steve的这一觉很沉，完全没听见公寓里外的任何动静。他只穿着平角裤走出卧室，准备洗个晨澡，却因眼前的景象停在当场，冬兵正站在厕所的镜子前面。他上身赤裸，头发湿漉漉的，刚洗过，松松地发卷。他洗了个澡——通过镜子上的雾气量来看是个热水澡。Steve盯着他的金属手臂还有它连接在肩膀上的样子看了一刻，不过这都不是最让他震惊的事情。他能看出Bucky现在有多瘦，肯定好几周没人管。他的肋骨凸显，肩胛上有另一道更加红肿的伤口。不论上一次战斗是什么样的，都是一场恶仗。

 

“嗨，让我看一下那里。”Steve试着说道，一只手朝他伸过去。

 

Bucky飞快地抓起他放在厕所洗漱台上的衬衣和皮夹克，朝拉门跑去，好像他不想让Steve看见他的伤有多重。

 

他当然不想。冬兵不会想让一个敌人知道他很虚弱。

 

**

 

雨下了一周。冬兵有进来睡觉。他把Steve引诱他的食物吃了，然后洗澡，但是只在Steve睡着或者装睡的时候才这么做。Steve一出卧室他就飞快跑走。Steve试着叫他回来时他也不会答话，叫他名字也没有反应，而且万一有任何人晚上到访的时候，Bucky会不被发现想法溜走。

 

**

 

神盾局开了一个紧急通告会披露说他们有消息称冬兵也许在西弗吉尼亚，之后Steve去购物了一下。

 

“我知道你没什么东西带着，”Steve回到家，从通向阳台的门廊跟Bucky说话。小心地保持着足够10英尺的距离。“我给你买了点儿。”他给冬兵看蓝色塑料箱里装着的一把蓝色牙刷，一个梳子，剃须刀，干净的袜子和内衣。“我把这些给你放在厕所里。”

 

他把箱子放在咖啡桌上，希望他买剃刀不是自找麻烦，给他看还买了什么——一条绒乎乎的深蓝色毯子，给Bucky睡觉用的。他把那个东西放在沙发的角落上，算是邀请Bucky睡着那里，而不是门口的角落里。Bucky喜欢睡那儿，万一他需要逃走会很方便。

 

冬兵盯着他，眼神谨慎又困惑。Steve不能埋怨他。他买的这些东西说明他实际上允许一个世界上最危险的刺客现在和他一起住，这个男人是神盾一直追捕的，而且Steve时刻都被提供给最新消息他有可能身处何处。而当大雨迫使冬兵在他屋里又多呆一个晚上的时候，Steve悄悄往厕所那边偷瞄，看见Bucky裹着他的新毯子，蜷在沙发上。没有愧疚，只是感到松了口气，因为Bucky没有在又湿又冷的外面。

 

**

 

Steve醒来的时候感觉到卧室里有人。他睁开眼睛，看见冬兵站在跟前，一个穿着黑衣服的暗影，只能看到金属手臂的一抹银光。不，更像一个长头发苍白脸孔的鬼魂。他只是 _盯着_ Steve，Steve心里一凉，想着冬兵终于要在他睡觉的时候割开他的喉咙或者把他闷死了，但是Bucky没有动。

 

Steve小心翼翼从毯子里伸出一只手去摸他。“Bucky……”

 

他向后退开，溜出房间。Steve没有阻止，让他走了。

 

**

 

雨变成了雪，Steve正做饭做到一半，这时冬兵悄无声息地穿过露台的门，Steve没有锁那里。他在场的时候Bucky愿意进来，Steve跟自己说着，这是一个进步。

 

Bucky脱下满是雪花的外套。他里面只穿了一个黑背心，Steve得以再一次看见他现在有多瘦。他按照Sam教的方法，在Foreman烧烤炉上又放了一块鸡胸，好了之后切开配上米饭和蔬菜。Steve突然想起来，他早上放在外面给Bucky的早点可能是他唯一能找到的食物。他不可能有钱……

 

“我给你准备了好东西。”Steve给坐在沙发上的人带过来一个盘子，小心地保持着那种哄人的口气，好让他不把自己当成敌人，而且慢慢地靠过去。他把盘子放在咖啡桌上，Bucky没动，这是个小小的胜利。这是Steve最接近他的一次。“我猜这些天你没吃多少肉。”

 

Steve还没能得到冬兵足够的信任，愿意在Steve在身边看着的时候吃东西，所以Steve又回到了厨房。几分钟后，他转头瞥了一眼，发现盘子里的东西已经吃光了。

 

“你还要吗？”他问，心里非常清楚自己是在帮助冬兵恢复体力，好让他杀了自己。

 

**

 

Bucky花了好长时间才让自己在冲澡的时候暖和起来。他也许现在很冷，不过Steve注意到他总是会花很长时间，好像Bucky心里觉得他自己永远洗不干净似的。

 

Steve坐在Bucky揉成一团的毯子旁边看电视。他已看过最近通报会上分发的情报，更多黑乎乎的照片，是一个穿黑衣服的男人，大概是Bucky的身高体型，一只手拿着枪。Steve能轻易地看出来那不是他。那人拿枪的姿势很不自在，而枪到冬兵手里绝对像他身体的一部分一样。

 

他抬头看见Bucky站着门廊口上，盯着他。他想要自己在沙发上的那个位置，但是因为Steve坐在那里而犹豫着不敢过来。Steve开始觉得他让Bucky感觉自己很软弱，就像Bucky/冬兵让他感觉自己软弱一样。

 

Steve安静地坐着，一动不动，Bucky慢慢地靠过来，裹着毯子爬到他在沙发上的地盘上。他把自己蜷起来，对于一个6英尺的人来说小小的，用他那只金属手抓弄着毯子，直到弄成让自己舒服的样子。

 

Steve把情报藏好，不想让他知道神盾在追捕他。Bucky茫然地盯着电视瞧了一阵，很快就睡着了。Steve还坐在那里，安静地看着他。他很久没能和最好的朋友一起坐着了，就算现在已经不是他了，只是个躯体，一个空壳。

 

冬兵往旁边翻身，在睡梦里找温暖的地方。Steve挪了挪手臂给他腾位置，结果Bucky就这么整个翻过来，脑袋靠在Steve大腿上。

 

Steve僵住了。Bucky的身体温暖，沉甸甸的，他的呼吸缓慢平稳，那一刻他觉得很满足。各种情绪在Steve心中奔涌，复杂得他自己都不明白，他在那里坐了很长时间。

 

他的电话“嗡”的一声进来一条短信，不过他不想因为自己起身而打扰Bucky睡觉。虽然那个动静已经足够能把他吵醒了。Bucky的眼睛飞快睁开，警觉地看着自己身在何处。

 

“没事……”Steve抬起一只手摸上他的头发，小心地梳弄。头发柔软，摸起来很温暖。冬兵再一次闭上眼睛，又睡着了。他额头上的伤口还在，Steve没有忘记那头发曾被血黏在一起。

 

他手指摸到打绺的地方，就仔细地慢慢分开。Bucky的头皮上有血痂，有的头发还黏在一起。Steve试着想把粘住部分用手指分开，好仔细看看。他肯定拽得太用力了，因为Bucky的脑袋猛地一动，蓝眼睛里眼神狂野，好像随时准备咬他。

 

Steve他手拿开。“你得让我看看。”

 

他肩上还有一道伤口，但是Bucky缩回到沙发的角落里。Steve担心如果自己再试一次，他就会逃走。

 

**

 

那天夜里前几个小时，Steve睡得很沉，但是后来因为口渴和焦躁醒了。他到厨房去拿水，感觉到冬兵在沙发上他的那个角里，眼睛一直跟着他。Steve转身，打开橱柜拿出一个干净的塑料杯，拿到冰箱那里，然后直起身体。冬兵的脚步没发出声响，但是Steve知道他在身后。

 

他离得太近了，Steve差点踩到他的脚。Bucky的身体仅剩的就是投射在拉门外昏暗光线下的一个瘦削头发蓬乱的身影，他正困扰地死死瞧着Steve。Steve心里的某部分担心他是要从后面掐死他，或者是去抓刀具，但是他没动，脸上神情莫测。

 

Steve希望他的洗脑程序崩溃了，也许那些操控他的人不复存在，冬兵决定跟他住在一起才是更好的选择。

 

Steve深吸一口气，抓住这个机会，抬手摸他的脸。“嗨，Buck……”他尽量用最温柔地语气说道。

 

有一刻，冬兵僵硬地接受了这次触碰。他对此很困惑，但是他们的双目相对时，对Steve来说不到一英尺的距离突然变得撕心的痛，比冬兵在指令下对他所做的任何事情都要痛。

 

Bucky眼中有什么东西不一样了，他渴望着他。Steve用了半秒钟把手拿开，准备好隔挡一次攻击，但是Bucky只是把他猛推到冰箱上，用身体压住他。

 

Bucky身体的热度立刻包裹住了Steve全身每一寸。他的髋抵着Steve的髋，冬兵—— _Bucky_ ——的大腿过分亲昵地压在他的腿上，他的胡茬扫过Steve的脸颊，他的呼吸像针扎一样吹在Steve脖子上。

 

对人类触碰的渴望是那么强烈，火热得就像Bucky身体的其他部分一样。但是Steve刚才心里是一阵宽慰现在却是恐慌。Bucky硬了。他知道自己在做什么吗？Bucky喜欢女孩子，而冬兵都算不上神智正常，不过也许这是他想要的。

 

Bucky贴在他身上蹭，碾动他的胯，他的阳具贴在Steve身上，朝他脖子里呼呼喘粗气。Steve允许这一切发生的唯一理由就是这也许能够拯救Bucky躯壳里的某些东西，但他坚守的道德伪装，在他自己耳膜里和阴茎里血液的鼓动下被撕掉了。Steve也硬了，因为摩擦呻吟不止。Bucky在红房的训练下比以前强健了许多，就算他现在有点营养不良。他的长发跑到Steve嘴里去了，同时他还肆无忌惮地把自己哽咽的呻吟灌进Steve的耳朵。他的双手攥着Steve的上臂，人类的那只手留下抓痕，而金属的那只掐出了淤青。随着一声无助又难耐的叫声，他的牙齿嵌进Steve的肩膀，Steve意识到他高潮了。

 

交织的心痛和快感让Steve失控。他害怕冬兵因为Lukin的垮台迷失自己，害怕他最好朋友躯壳里仅剩的人性消失不见。现在Bucky紧紧攀在他身上。Steve也同样用力地抓着Bucky，然后高潮了，他头晕目眩，差点忘记Bucky还神志不清引起的愧疚感。

 

一等到Steve眼里的那些金星儿消散开，他的初感又回来了。Steve脖子上的咬痕一跳一跳地作痛，他肯定Bucky人类那只手掐住的地方流血了。他几乎没有感觉到疼。他的心跳飞快，脑子里搜寻着各种也许Bucky根本无法理解的道歉词汇，而此时，Bucky松开手朝后退开。

 

他耷拉着脑袋，可能被刚刚发生的事吓着了。他脸上闪着汗滴，看起来有点站立不稳，不过他一言不发，只是朝浴室走去，在那里呆了半天。

 

Steve在厨房的洗碗池那儿尽可能地把自己弄干净，哆嗦着回去强迫自己入睡。

 

**

 

Steve设法睡着了，但是他一醒来，罪恶感就像一块压在他良知上的砖块。更糟的是，他清楚地感觉到贴在背后实实在在的热度，然后他意识到在床的另一边，冬兵正蜷缩着背朝他睡觉。

 

Steve吞了口唾沫。他肯定Bucky在外面的沙发上可能会觉得冷，但是……现在后背的触感让他回想起昨天晚上的感觉，贴着Steve的阴茎，吹到他耳朵里Bucky那一下一下的呼吸，还有他胯部狂乱的节奏。Steve的老二蠢蠢欲动，而他觉得自己很恶心。如果Bucky的记忆回来了，他会怎么想自己？他怎么能性奋起来呢？Bucky现在甚至都不知道自己是谁。他又怎么能知道自己想要什么？

 

不过Bucky现在总算是表现出一些对他的信任了，不是吗？愿意接近，找他要需要的东西，睡在Steve床上……或许一切没那么糟糕。

 

Steve小心地转过身对着他。他抽出一只手抚摸Bucky的肩膀，后者睁开眼睛。Steve朝他笑笑，尽管是逼着自己笑的。

 

“你还暖和舒服吗？”他用惯用的温柔语气说道。一直都是这种对待小孩子的态度。

 

冬兵舔舔嘴唇，像是要说话。Steve屏住呼吸等着，就在这时有人乓乓地敲门。

 

是Fury，喊着让他开门。Steve忙不迭穿上T恤和家居裤，但还记着小心的把卧室门关好。

 

神盾在费城发现了关于冬兵的线索，Fury要求Steve立刻动身前去调查。

 

Steve只不过草草地瞥了一眼那些情报。神盾低估Bucky了。如果他的本意是想逃跑，他们绝对不会幸运到能找到线索。但是要想把Bucky就在这里，Steve得想法把神盾往岔道上引。

 

“恕我直言，我觉得Romanoff探员应该更适合这个任务。”

 

Fury可不会轻易上当。他审度地看着Steve，“为什么这么说？”

 

“她对红房了如指掌。”Steve耸耸肩。

 

Fury能看出他在护着Bucky。“我想让这个人归案，Rogers。”

 

他俩以前就问这个事情争执过，但是此时Steve的怒火一点没有比以前少，他的想法更加的坚定。“我不会让任何人伤害他，因为那些事根本不该怪罪到他头上。”

 

Steve肯定表现得太过坚持。Fury的一只眼睛扫过他胳膊上的抓伤，还有脖子上的牙印。他的脸上涌起怀疑的神色，Fury怒火冲天，同时又不可思议地冷静。

 

“昨晚的伴儿够辣，队长？还是说那只你喂的猫脾气太坏了？”

 

还没等Steve答话，Fury就朝沙发走过去，从Bucky深蓝色的毯子上捏起一根长长的棕发。

 

“这属于我在搜寻的那人的吗？”

 

怒火和被问在当场的窘境，让Steve一时说不出话。

 

Fury开始环视整个公寓。他透过厕所的门看见里面那个装着Bucky用具的蓝色盒子。

 

“你给你的新猫还买了一个蓝色项圈吗？也许还管他叫‘James’？要不你需要帮忙，Rogers，要不你最好自己招供。”

 

Steve这时缓过来了，他站起身。“恕我直言，长官。你无权搜查我的家。”

 

Fury转过身，死死盯着Steve。他一字一顿地说道：“我有理由怀疑你窝藏恐怖分子，同时也是国家的敌人。你在这儿没有权利，Rogers。”

 

Steve没有因为Fury的怒视而退缩。他只是愤怒。“根据Romanoff探员告诉我的情况，和档案里的内容，无论冬兵做过什么，那都不是Bucky的错。他被人操控了。我不会让你或者任何人把他称为恐怖分子，长官。”

 

 _如果你不是美国队长_ ……Fury怒火中烧，但他迫使自己耐下心来，深吸了一口气。

 

“我手底下没有人想伤害你的朋友，Rogers。他是我们这边的人。但事实是，我们不知道他那个一团乱的脑子里的——会引发什么，那可是第二层控制程序，随着Lukin的倒台随时可能启动……他是个危险人物。如果你真那么关心Barnes，你觉得他想要什么？”

 

这句话戳中了痛处，Fury从大衣口袋里抽出一支注射器。他不需要告诉Steve里面装着强效镇静剂。

 

“你自己决定。你可以把他带回来，也许我们能借助他的良知，不见血地帮你让他恢复，或者你可以让他一直被这样追踪，然后有一天会被当做一个危险分子被放倒。”

 

他把注射器放在咖啡桌上，离开，但是出去的时候低声说了最后一句话。

 

“请一定告诉我，你没跟他睡过。”

 

**

 

他一走，Steve就赶紧冲进卧室。Bucky也走了，从窗户溜掉的。虽然他想到了，但Steve的心还是一沉。他能想象，Bucky—冬兵—一定觉得他本来就要信任Steve了，但是神盾横插进来，证明这个公寓不安全。Steve怀疑他甚至冒险在屋里呆了足够长的时间，偷听到了那个对话。

 

Steve明白Fury说的对。谁知道Lukin或者红骷髅有什么阴谋，Bucky不想伤害其他任何人。唯一的问题是Bucky在10分钟里能跑多远。恐惧像一只冰冷的手攥住了Steve的心脏，担心自己也许再也无法找到他了。

 

他不知道该怎么办，只能打电话给Sam。他那如猎鹰般的洞察力正是Steve眼下需要的。

 

Sam不太高兴，不过他没有特别惊讶。“你别告诉我你一直喂的那只‘猫’有可能在你睡觉时候用牙刷就能宰了你。”

 

“他那时很饿。”Steve坚持为自己辩解。“还很冷。Bucky以前总是照顾我……”

 

“恩是啊，如果你在他脑子正常的时候把他找回来，你们俩简直可以把那个‘不论疾病或是洗脑’放进你们的结婚誓词里了。”

 

Sam挂了电话，可他的话却说进了Steve心里。Steve现在没时间细想。大雪会让Bucky的行动慢下来，但是对于Steve看到的冬兵来说，起不了什么作用。

 

Sam跟他碰面，一起搜寻。没有必要挨家挨户的拿着照片找——冬兵不可能暴露自己，让大家看见。相反地，他们在小巷，大楼后面还有空房子找。直到黑暗笼罩了城市，Steve拿着手电在汽车后面搜索，一边白费力地叫着Bucky的名字。

 

有人停下了问他是不是把狗丢了，这真让人心塞。

 

最后还是Sam觉得发现了点什么。Steve的手电光束远远地照见Bucky，坐在一段混凝土楼梯最底下，在一个废弃的餐馆下面。

 

他看起来糟透了，身上都是雪，脸色惨白汗津津的，好像是跑了一整天，把他的身体榨干了。他扶着左腿的姿势古怪。肯定是摔到了。有什么东西不对劲，Steve能看出来他需要帮助。

 

Steve走下台阶，缓慢安静。

 

“Bucky……”

 

第一次，冬兵对他的名字有了反应，垂下目光看着地面。Steve能看出他十分紧张，毫无疑问，他受伤了，没法跑快，连需要速度的一半都达不到。

 

Steve咽了下吐沫，冒险又靠近了些，并伸出双手。“我不是来伤害你的。我想你需要帮助。你不用藏起来。”

 

Steve怀疑他会试图隐藏起来，不论他伤得有多重。在红房对他做了那些事情之后，Bucky现在肯定已经习惯了疼痛。但是Bucky没有动。Steve跪在地上，在他跟前，这样他们就可以平视对方，而且显得更加无害。

 

“我知道你不记得我，可是你是我最好的朋友。我不会让任何人……”

 

冬兵慢慢抬起头。他眨眨眼睛，双眼湿润。“我记得……”他的声音因为长期不说话而非常嘶哑，几乎听不清。“Steve。”

 

Steve的心脏像是冻住了，收缩的那么紧，紧得他都觉得疼了。那么说，起作用了。他觉得自己像是在做梦。他上次从冬兵手里夺下的宇宙魔方……Steve曾许愿让他想起来。蓝光闪现，但是Bucky逃掉了， Steve以为……

 

如果Bucky记得，那剩下那些怎么解释，昨晚的事？这个想法又让他怀疑起来，有些东西让Steve内心翻腾不已，不过现在不是时候。

 

“那你问什么要跑？你知道我不会让任何人责难你。”

 

Bucky沉默了很长时间。他舔舔嘴唇，好像要花点时间想起怎么组织语言。

 

“我不相信他们。”

 

这就是事实？还是他不想让Steve和自己一起被抓起来？他以前总是保护他。

 

“他们说你脑子里可能还有某种操控你的机关。我知道你不想伤害任何人，Buck。”

 

Steve跪着往前又凑近些，手握上口袋里的注射器。这一刻，Steve不在乎那些脑子里的机关，而是更关心Bucky现在身体状态很差。他昨晚很烫，现在还在流汗。除了神盾，Steve还能带他去哪儿？不能去医院，也不能去退伍军人事务部。

 

“Buck……”他冒险又向前了几英寸，把注射器的盖子推掉，做好准备。“对不起我这么做……”

 

Steve一个前扑，两人扭打起来。因为Bucky竭力反抗想把他甩掉，Steve胳膊上又多了几处淤青和抓痕。Bucky要么是太虚弱不能应付这次真枪实弹的打斗，要不是不在乎了。Steve把针扎进他的脖子，在他失去意识瘫倒时，抱住了他。

 

**

 

神盾有一队医生，科学家和一个连的技术人员等着了，他们相当笃定像美国队长这样高尚的英雄一定会做出‘正确的事’，为了拯救更多人的生命，能把自己最好的朋友送交出来。他们可以相信只要他们想帮助他，就能让Bucky恢复。

 

他把Bucky移交的条件是必须先给他提供医疗救治，在他们测试血清，或者其他心智测试之前。他们告诉Steve，他们不得不把他麻醉才能查看他的伤口，否则Bucky实在太难对付了。还跟Steve说让他回家，吃点东西，他们要做的事要花好几个小时。

 

Steve不信任他们，一直没有离开，以防万一神盾局想把Bucky关进某个他找不到的小黑屋里。他一直等在门外，与此同时，里面那些人进行着他们的检查和实验，幸运的是，时间没有长到令Steve破门而入质问他们为什么这么久。

 

一名医生走出来告诉Steve他们在等Bucky醒过来，一小时之后两名身材娇小的女技术员扶着他走出来。Bucky因为他们给他注射的东西还有点晕乎乎的，看起来像是站都站不稳。他有那么条金属手臂是很重的，那两位女士能架住他已经很棒了。

 

“他醒过来时，我们给他剪了头发。”其中一人骄傲地说道。“他现在跟老照片里一样帅了。”

 

“我把他的血洗干净了。”另一个附和道。看到Bucky那么破破烂烂的让他锥心的痛。以前那个Bucky能有这些宠溺他的女孩子肯定乐翻天。Steve觉得他们不知道关于Bucky的真相。

 

不过头发他们倒是剪得挺好。很短，梳得很整齐。他们把那身黑衣服也脱掉了，给他换上蓝色的病号服和裤子。Bucky看起来很干净，被照顾得不错，不是那种破衣烂衫，野性难驯的样子。

 

医生和科学家们过来和Steve谈话。先给他的是医学报告。Bucky在实验室的检测显示他数周独自在外流浪，营养不良，还有肩膀后面的伤口感染了。他们已经清理干净，给了Steve一份打印出来的说明，如何照顾伤口，一起给他的还有一纸袋子强力消炎药，和开给Bucky扭伤那条腿的止痛药。

 

他们允许Steve带他回家，或者说至少是够明智，当Steve说出他的想法时，没有阻止。

 

神盾会读心技术人员检查了Bucky的心智，肯定他没有被催眠。医生们说Bucky受到的精神创伤太严重，他目前无法为神盾局提供任何有用信息，Steve必须照顾他，如果他做不到，就得找其他人照顾。

 

**

 

Sam把他俩放下之后，Steve不得不抱着Bucky上了两层楼。

 

“我给你买了几件新衣服。”他领着Bucky进了公寓，一边告诉他。他给Bucky买了非常舒服的可以在家穿的衣服，家居裤，连帽衫，大都是Steve想念他以前穿的深蓝色。“他们还给了我这个。神盾的精神科医生说这个可能有助你保持头脑清醒。”

 

Steve从口袋里掏出一对挂在链子上的狗牌。上面有Bucky的名字，如果他晃悠出去头脑混乱或者迷路了，至少这可以辨识他的身份。神盾本来想要给他装芯片，不过Steve觉得那太过分了。

 

Bucky让Steve把狗牌给他戴上，不过没换任何新衣服。他没吃东西也没喝水，只是消失在浴室里，晚上剩下的那些时间一直在里面呆着。

 

Steve让自己坐在沙发上，没去打扰他，他肯定这些医生和科学家让他想起过去的事情，而且感到很紧张。Steve也没去睡觉，只是打开电视，希望他不需要强迫Bucky在早餐的时候吃药，或者打上一架才能去查看他的伤口。

 

快清晨的时候，Steve抬起头，看见Bucky站着门廊处小心地盯着他。因为神盾注射的抗生素或者止痛药，他看起来像是有点不安。

 

Steve拍拍他在沙发上总坐的那个位置。“你想要你的毯子吗？”

 

Bucky因为一只脚受伤一瘸一拐的走过来，可怜兮兮地抱成一团。然后，一言不发，他把头枕在Steve大腿上，躺下。

 

温暖的感觉传遍Steve全身，他微微笑了。他小心地抬起一只手，抚摸Bucky新剪的深色头发。Steve不知道他们俩个会不会谈起那天Bucky扑到他身上的事，反正现在Bucky的眼睛紧闭，曲起手指抓着Steve的膝盖，同时发出一声如同呻吟又像是叹息的声音。他还是太沉默安静了。

 

“Bucky……？”Steve抚摸他的手顿住。“你能说点什么吗，这样我就能知道你还在这？”

 

Bucky沉默了很长时间，最后睁开眼，嘶哑的答道：“比如？”

 

“什么都行。就是跟我说说话。”

 

有那么一会儿，Steve觉得他不会答话了，但是Bucky转过头，用脸颊蹭Steve的手，让他继续摸他。

 

“很舒服。”Bucky说。“继续。”

 

Steve笑了，继续梳弄他的头发。他的手向下，滑过Bucky的肩膀，脖颈，后背，Bucky舒服的哼哼声让Steve觉得有希望也许某天他们能谈谈那天晚上的事。

 

FIN


End file.
